


My Boy, I Love You More Tomorrow Than I Did Today (Portuguese Version)

by louits



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Romance, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louits/pseuds/louits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo o que eu sei é que o sol faz sua pele brilhar e deixa seus cabelos sedosos e seus lábios ainda mais vermelhos. Tudo o que sei é que eu nunca estive tão apaixonado quanto estou nesse exato momento. Mas eu tenho certeza que eu direi isso de novo. E ainda hoje mais tarde, quando ele me beijar depois do "eu aceito" ou quando ele atirar bolo no meu rosto. Eu direi isso amanhã. E no próximo dia. E no próximo mês. E em fevereiro quando tudo estiver escuro por causa do inverno e esperarei até a primavera, para eu poder pegar flores no jardim do vizinho e colocar em um lindo vaso para meu garoto. Eu direi isso todo dia, todo ano. E em nosso 50º aniversário de casamento. E se eu tiver a chance, essas serão minhas ultimas palavras. Isso é o quanto eu amo meu garoto. </p><p>ou</p><p>A qual Louis está apaixonado demais pelo seu garoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy, I Love You More Tomorrow Than I Did Today (Portuguese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohbullship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbullship/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Boy, I Love You More Tomorrow Than I Did Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243006) by [ohbullship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbullship/pseuds/ohbullship). 



> Essa obra NÃO me pertence. Totais direitos reservados á ohbullship, que me deu total permissão para traduzir e postar sua obra. Obrigada.  
> Qualquer coisa meu tumblr é allouislove.

O amor é estranho. É como dar tudo para alguém. As coisas que já foram apenas suas, agora também é deles. E as coisas que já foram apenas deles, agora também são suas. É terrível. Você sempre estará com medo. Com medo de dizer ou fazer algo errado. Com medo de foder com tudo. Com medo de perder aquela única pessoa que você conhece quase melhor que a si mesmo. Mas, de algum jeito, tudo isso vale a pena.

E eu estou apaixonado.

Tão profundamente apaixonado que eu quase não me lembro como é não estar. Eu não sei se estou amando ele por quatro anos ou por 1,460 dias ou 35,040 horas ou 2,102,400 minutos. Eu não sei, mas eu também não me importo. 

Ele é meio que maravilho, esse garoto. Seu nariz é grande. E suas mãos. E sua boca. Mas principalmente seu coração. Seu coração é do tamanho de toda Europa, provavelmente. E ele nunca para de se importar com os outros. Ele é meio que um santo, meu garoto.

Ele tem pernas enormes. E ás vezes quando estamos deitados no sofá assistindo reprises de Seinfeld, elas se enrolam em meus tornozelos e se misturam com minhas própias pernas. Elas mantém meus pés quentes, mais do que qualquer cobertor pode deixar. 

Sabe, ele não é engraçado. Mas rio de rodas suas piadas. Talvez o motivo seja eu amar o jeito que seus olhos brilham como uma árvore de natal quando eu coloco a mão em minha barriga de tanto rir. 

Seus olhos. Eles são mais uma das coisas que eu mais amo nele. Brilhantes, parecem esmeraldas. Lindos. Eu nunca realmente havia gostado de olhos verdes - ou talvez nunca havia reparado neles - mas agora eles são a minha cor preferida.

Hoje é o dia do nosso casamento. Meu e desse garoto. Um novo capítulo em nossas vidas, um novo livro para nossa série, uma nova série para nossa coleção, e assim vai. E eu nunca estive tão feliz. Nunca tinha sorrido tanto. Mas também nunca estive dormindo tão pouco. 

Eu deveria estar dormindo. Eu deveria estar descansando. Eu deveria estar me abraçando com meu garoto enquanto dormimos. E ele está roncando alto ao meu lado. Seu ronco me deixa louco, e eu sempre lhe digo isso. Constantemente me distrai e me irrita, deixando ainda mais díficil de dormir. Ás vezes eu quase pego meu travesseiro para ir dormir no sofá. Mas se eu não ouvir aquele ronco constante ao meu lado, eu acho que não consegueria dormir. Porque mesmo me irritando muito, eu aprendi a amar isso.

Esse garoto. Ele me deixa louco desde que eu o conheci. Ele é deslumbrante. Ele me deixa balbuciando, me fazendo tropeçar no meu própio pé, coisa que eu normalmente não faço.

Eu tenho notado que meu garoto também faz isso. Como por exemplo, ontem de manhã ele errou o passo e tropeçou, rolando pela escada. E semana passada ele me contou uma história e repediu a mesma frase oito vezes. Mas eu não me importo. É isso o que o amor faz conosco.

O sol está começando a aparecer. 

E eu nem pisquei meus olhos.

Meu garoto ficará chateado. Mas quando eu digo chateado, ele não ficará bravo ou algo assim, apenas preocupado. Ele se preocupa muito, principalmente sobre mim. E ele vai ficar preocupado quando descobrir que eu não dormi e descansei para um importante dia em nossas vidas e ficará insistindo para eu tirar um cochilo entre o curto período entre a recepção e a cerimônia de hoje a noite.

Ele é um meio louco. 

Na verdade, meu garoto é muito louco.

E isso só faz eu amá-lo ainda mais.

O sol está suavemente o atingindo no rosto. Ele está abraçado com um travesseiro enquanto eu estou estou na janela, sentado do outro lado do quarto em uma pequena cadeira que colocamos aqui. Ela é normalmente usada como um cabide, mas eu tirei tudo para poder me sentar aqui e escrever sonetos sobre como o sol faz meu garoto parecer mais com um anjo do que o normal.

Na verdade eu não sei escrever essas bostas de sonetos.

Tudo o que eu sei é que o sol faz sua pele brilhar e seu deixa seus cabelos sedosos e seus lábios ainda mais vermelhos. Tudo o que sei é que eu nunca estive tão apaixonado quanto estou nesse exato momento. Mas eu tenho certeza que eu direi isso de novo. E ainda hoje mais tarde, quando ele me beijar depois do "eu aceito" ou quando ele atirar bolo no meu rosto. Eu direi isso amanhã. E no próximo dia. E no próximo mês. E em fevereiro quando tudo estiver escuro por causa do inverno e esperarei até a primavera, para eu poder pegar flores no jardim do vizinho e colocar em um lindo vaso para meu garoto. Eu direi isso todo dia, todo ano. E em nosso 50º aniversário de casamento. E se eu tiver a chance, essas serão minhas ultimas palavras. Isso é o quanto eu amo meu garoto.

-

Eu nunca estive tão nervoso. 

Meus amigos continuam me dizendo que não tem como ele dizer não. Que ele olha pra mim como se eu pusesse as águas nos oceanos. Eu preferia dizer estrelas no céu, mas meu garoto tem sua própia teoria para elas. Ele diz que cada estrela é a alma de alguém. Que quando nós morremos, nossa alma flutua para o céu. Ele sempre diz isso quando ele está muito cansado e eu estou abraçado ao seu lado ou quando ele está bêbado deitado no gramado de nosso quintal. Eu beijo seu peito toda hora, e talvez, por causa disso, sua estrela irá brilhar um pouco mais.

Faz meses desde que eu comprei o anel.

Eu cheguei a conclusão de que deveria fazer isso da maneira certa. Meu garoto também é um pouco antiquado.

Mas eu só queria traçar as palavras em suas costas e vê-lo tentar adivinhá-las enquanto assistiamos reprises de Full House de madrugada. Isso parecia funcionar no passado.  
Eu queria escrever as palavras em pedaços de bananas e vê-lo comer um por um após gritar de emoção.

Eu queria pedir sua mão sobre o visco no Natal. Eu queria pedir sua mão á meia-noite numa véspera de Ano-Novo. Eu queria ter um avião e escrever as palavras no céu. Eu queria pedir a Deus para escrevê-las nas estreas, mas Deus é um homem ocupado e ele ainda não realizou o meu pedido.

Faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que tivemos realmente um encontro. Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que recebemos olhares estranhos em restaurante que mal podíamos pagar, porque nós estávamos rindo alto. Faz bastante tempo desde que eu estive com meu garoto.

Bem, faz apenas 12 horas desde que nos vemos a última vez. Mas, quando se trata do meu garoto, isso é muito tempo.

Não é como se eu realmente acho que ele vá dizer não.

Nós falamos sobre nosso futuro juntos antes de dormir e durante os intervalos comerciais de Jeopardy, e principalmente quando estamos cozinhando. 

Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar um futuro sem ele lá. Eu não consigo me imaginar acordando ao lado de mais ninguém além dele. Eu não consigo lembrar quando tive os lábios de outra pessoa, além dele, nos meus. E eu nunca mais quero. Seus lábios tem gosto de maçãs ou morangos ou alguma fruta que eu não consigo definir, porque quando ele está me beijando tudo o que eu consigo pensar é nele, e nada mais.

Uma vez, durante um jantar de família, a mãe dele sussurrou algo no meu ouvido sobre um panfleto. Um que ela encontrou no bolso de trás da calça do meu garoto quando estava indo lavar. Um panfleto sobre os "dez melhores destinos para lua de mel no mundo" e minhas bochechas pareceu estarem em chamas. E ela apenas riu, dando um tapinha em minha bunda, é claro, porque ela, como todos os outros, aparentemente, não poderia nos ver com qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu coloquei uma camisa legal - uma que ele havia separado pra mim - e meus jeans pretos. Coloquei meu melhor par de sapatos e arrumei meu cabelo para trás com algum produto que achei. Escovei meus dentes, duas vezes para prevenir, e caminho em direção a porta. 

Estou atrasado.

Eu sempre estou atrasado.

Mas eu estou atrasado hoje porque eu esqueci o maldito anel no quarto. Eu quase esqueci da coisa mais importante da noite, e possivelmente, da minha vida. Lembro no meio do caminho, assim tenho que fazer uma meia-volta, e corro para dentro de casa pegar o anel e assim chego no Barone's 15 minutos depois.

Eu o encontro em uma mesa no lado esquerdo, olhando para o menu e balançando as pernas, um hábito de nervoso que ele cresceu com.

"Oi, amor. Me desculpe, eu esqueci uma coisa e tive que voltar." Ele sorri para mim, com suas adoráveis covinhas aparecendo. Ah, suas covinhas.

"Tudo bem, eu sabia que você chegaria atrasado." Ele diz brincando, e isso faz meu coração se apertar ainda mais.

O jantar corre bem. Ele escolheu frango e eu lasanha. Ele rouba pedaços do meu prato e deixa manchas de molho no canto de sua boca. Eu acho que nunca estive tão apaixonado igual hoje. 

E ele insiste em sobremesa.

Ele pede um bolo de chocolate triplo, apesar de terem torta de abóbora, sua preferida. Eu o amo demais e acho que isso chega até fazer mal para a minha própia saúde. E eu não posso fugir, mesmo se eu tentasse. Eu tenho pensado em fugir. Pegar algumas coisas necessárias e não olhar para trás, mas eu acho que eu não poderia realmente fazer isso, mas ás vezes sinto como se eu estivesse 'afogado' no amor, e isso pode não ser bom. E ele iria me buscar, me puxar e me beijar profundamente. 

Eu estou com medo, pois não tenho tudo planejado. Meus pensamentos estão espalhados então faço a primeira coisa que me vem a cabeça. Deixo meu garfo cair no chão e eu o paro quando ele tenta pegar para mim. Ele me chama desajeitado e ri quando eu quase estou caindo da cadeira, mas em vez de pegar o garfo, eu me apoio com um joelho no chão e estendo uma pequena caixa de veludo em minhas mãos.

Ele não está prestando atenção. Ele está focado no delicioso bolo em sua frente, com as manchas de molho anteriormente em seu rosto sendo substituídas por manchas de chocolate e eu brevemente penso em lamber na frente de todo mundo no restaurante. Então eu tusso duas vezes e olha pra mim, com seus olhos arregalados e com um pedaço grande de bolo em sua boca. Já consigo ver as lágrimas transbordando em seus belos olhos vidrados, e eu tento lidar com minhas própias lágrimas. 

"Eu te amo." Eu o lembro. "Eu te amo faz tanto tempo. Eu amo seu estranho cabelo enrolado e suas estúpidas pernas longas. Eu amo suas covinhas e sua risada. Eu amo quando você fica confuso assim como está agora, com chocolate espalhado pelo seu rosto inteiro. Eu amo tudo em você. E desde que te conheci, seus medos tornaram-se meus e seus desejos tem prioridade sobre os meus e eu faria quaquer coisa por você. Ninguém nunca me teve por inteiro igual você me tem, eu te amo porque você me faz sorrir e me faz me sentir seguro. Eu quero fazer todas as decisões de minha vida com você ao meu lado." E merda, eu sei o quando eu estou gaguejando mas tem muitas coisas que eu quero dizer para esse garoto, que entrou e mudou toda minha vida. "Você é meu, e eu sou seu, e eu nunca quero que isso mude." Ele já está acenando freneticamente com a cabeça, eu mas eu quero terminar isso do jeito certo. "Você aceita se casar comigo?"

Ele não fala nada enquanto eu empurro o anel em seu dedo. Ele não fala nada, apenas sorri abertamente enquanto eu enxugo as lágrimas de suas bochechas. Ele não fala nada enquanto eu beijo seu rosto em casa. Ele não fala nada até quando estamos na cama, quase dormindo, dois corpos suados moldados juntos, e ele finalmente fala.  
"O que eu faria sem você?"

E acho que agora nós nunca precisaremos saber.

-

"Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra" é a maior bobagem que já ouvi. Porque absolutamente nada é justo. Não é justo para mim mandar meu garoto sair e não é justo para meu garoto ter que ouvir isto. Era pra ser uma frase qualquer. Era pra não ter significado algum. Mas teve.

Havia apenas gritos. Ele me dizendo que eu sempre faço reajo de forma exagerada e dizendo que eu não sou seu dono. Me dizendo que eu não deveria estar agindo como uma puta.

"Eu me arrumei assim para você, seu idiota!" Ele gritou no meu rosto.

"Bem, aquele homem parecia gostar. Você nem sequer se importou que ele estava praticamente esfregando o pau em você!"

"Você- você é ridículo!" Ele gritou. Mesmo quando ele está bravo suas palavras são lentas e elaboradas. Mesmo quando ele está bravo. Eu estou encantado.

"Ou com você comprando aquelas bebidas para aquelas duas meninas. Aquilo foi rico."

"Elas levaram um fora!" Ele defendeu. Isso levou nosso argumento ser sobre dinheiro, e como não temos muito para ficar gastando em putas na balada que levaram um fora de seu centésimo namorado. E ele disse que eu estava com ciúmes, e como as pessoas estavam nos encarando. Eu praticamente conseguia ver o vapor saindo de meus ouvidos.

Eu vi meu garoto saindo. Direto na porta que nós tropeçamos segurando nossas últimas caixas quando estávamos nos mudando. A porta que nos beijamos contra inúmeras vezes. A porta para o lugar que guarda tantas e risadas, piadas e memórias.

Eu nem sequer me lembro sobre o que era a briga. Algo estúpido. Sobre alguns meninos dançarem com ele na balada. Eu queria não ter enlouquecido tanto. Eu queria que eu tivesse percebido que meu garoto é apenas bom demais para dizer alguém ir se foder e se afastar. Ele provavelmente estava enchendo a cabeça do homem dizendo que ele tem namorado e que não significa não e coisas assim. Mas eu percebi isso tarde demais. Ele já havia ido embora, deixando sua carteira e seu celular. E ele está lá fora, no imenso mundo, com nada.

As paredes parecem estar vazias. 

É tudo muito silencioso sem as risadas altas, ou o forno apitando ou o barulho de algúem tropeçando em alguma coisa. Sem a música alta vinda da rádio ou meu garoto me girando ao redor da sala até nós dois cairmos.

O problema é que, eu sinto a falta dele. Eu nem estou mais bravo. Como eu poderia estar se ele está lá fora vagando pelas ruas com nada?

Eu vou atrás dele. Peço a todos os vizinhos se ele o viram. Mas não. Realmente, ele não ajudaram em nada.

O amor é muito difícil as vezes. Não faz sentido. A pessoa que te deixa bravo te deixa mais feliz. Meu garoto me deixa louco. Ele me leva a loucura. Me faz querer arrancar meus própios cabelos. Me faz rir igual a um bobo. Ele me faz sorrir igual um idiota. Ele me faz me sentir amado.

Eu quero suas mãos em meu cabelo e seus lábios em minha testa. Eu só quero estar perto dele.

Meu coração parece estar estilhaçado. Eu sinto como se metade de mim estivesse faltando. E talvez esteja. Passamos os últimos dois anos vivendo colados um no outro. Porra. O amor é tão estúpido. Tudo o que ele faz é te rasgar em pedaços. Eu nunca me senti tão longe de mim. Eu me sinto entorpecido e ferido.

Eu não dormi na cama. Os cobertores ainda cheiram a ele. Suas roupas ainda estão espalhadas por todo o chão. Tudo parece tão vazio. Eu não choro. Simplesmente. Meu coração se contrai e sinto que eu não consigo mais respirar. Talvez isso seja um ataque cardíaco. Ou um acidente vascular cerebral. 

Eu também não consigo dormir no sofá. Muitas memórias.

Eu não sei como eu irei dormir em qualquer lugar sem ele. Eu estou completamento acostumado a ter suas pernas entrelaçadas com as minhas, seus braços em volta de mim, e seu ronco suave a noite toda.

Nenhum de nós disse que estava tudo acabado. Nenhum pediu para acabar. Mas parece que sim. Parece que ele fora embora e nunca mais irá voltar. O que, não pode ser verdade, já que ele deixou todos seus pertences aqui. Mas ele pode voltar a qualquer hora para buscá-los e me deixar apodrecendo aqui.

Eu sei, eu sou muito dramático. Ele me diz isso quase todo dia. Mas eu simplesmente nunca amei alguém tanto o quanto amo meu garoto. Eu nunca senti tanta coisa por uma pessoa só. Tudo o que eu mais queria era a sua felicidade. E eu o feri. O olhar em seus olhos foi o suficiente para quebrar meu coração. E eu lembro disso cada vez que eu fecho os meus.

E eu adormeço no corredor. É o cômodo com menos memórias. Exceto a vez em que eu dormi aqui, do lado de fora do banheiro, enquanto meu garoto estava doente e não queria que eu o vesse vomitando. 

Quando eu acordo eu estou confuso já que não tenho um corpo quente abraçado ao meu. E me pergunto porque eu estou dormindo no chão do corredor.

Eu preciso encontrar meu garoto.

Eu tropeço nos meus própios pés e me preparo para rondar a cidade inteira e procurarem todos os lugares - a biblioteca, a loja de discos, sua casa de infância, na casa de sua irmã, em qualquer lugar. Mas, assim que eu corro em direção da porta noto um menino com cachos bagunçados e lágrimas escorrendo de suas bochechas coradas, deitado no sofá.

Ele me olha com cuidado. Os cantos de seus lábios levantam um pouco. Eu retribuo com um sorriso enquanto me sufoco com um pedido de desculpas.

"Eu também." Ele diz com um sorriso ainda maior. "Venha cá." Ele murmurra enquanto abre os braços para mim. Eu o amo mais do que o céu, que o oceano, e tudo mais.

"Nunca mais quero te perder de novo." Sussurro em seu cabelo, que tem seu típico cheiro de baunilha e a ele.

"Você nunca me perdeu."

"Eu estava ficando doente de tão preocupado. Ninguém havia te visto."

"É porque eu nem sequer saí. Eu estava no meu carro." Suas mãos correrem pelo meu cabelo bagunçado e enquanto ele deixa beijos espalhados por ali, dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem.

-

Nossa primeira vez foi em nossa segunda noite em nosso novo apartamento.

E eu não queria fazer qualquer coisa que ele não queria, mas não havia objecções. Eu beijei sua boca em nossa nova cama sobre nosso novo colchão e tudo era novo, mas eu estava acostumado com o gosto de seu beijo.

Ele se esfregava contra mim e eu tive que segurar meus gemidos com a forma como ele já estava totalmente pronto para mim. Seu pênis já estava duro dentro de suas boxers enquanto ele me beijava. E isso enviava um corrente diretamente para o meu pênis, que já estava semi-ereto.O beijei mais intensamente até ele estar fazendo sons desumanos debaixo de mim e implorando por algo.

Eu tirei meus lábios dos seus e fui em direção ao seu pescoço e o chupei, deixando contusões ali e deixando pequenos beijos nas marcas vermelhas para marcá-lo como meu. Eu queria que todos soubessem que ele é meu e só meu. Ninguém mais poderia tê-lo.

Eu fiz uma trilha de beijos pela sua barriga até sua virilha, até que cheguei ao cós de sua cueca, então eu provoquei um pouco, porque ele estava tão bonito assim. Tirei sua cueca lentamente, deixando leves beijos até que coloquei todo seu membro já bastante ereto dentro de minha boca, e ouvi um gemido alto vindo de meu garoto.

"Você gosta disso, baby?" Eu disse enquanto chupava lentamente sua glande e fazia movimentos com minha mão para cima e para baixo. Eu o deixei foder minha garganta até surgir lágrimas nos meus olhos e me afastei um pouco antes que ele gozasse. "Ainda não, amor. Eu quero foder você direito." Sussurrei enquanto subi meu corpo novamente para o beijar.

Mordei suavemente o lóbulo de sua prelha enqaunto ele se contorcia embaixo de mim. "Está tudo bem?" Perguntei e ele concordou rapidamente, então nos separamos para pegar a camisinha e o lubrificante. 

Eu o abri lentamente com um dedo. Eu o mexi cuidadosamente até bater em sua próstata e sentir ele gemendo em meu ombro.

"Mais." Ele implorou. Ele levantou sua mão até a minha cueca e a puxou para baixo e eu suspirei aliviado por sentir meu membro finalmente livre.

Adicionei outro dedo e lentamente fui abrindo os dois. "Eu estou pronto." Ele gemeu e eu sabia que não seria capaz de lidar com isso por muito tempo, então eu apenas me virei e posicionei meu pênis em sua entrada enquanto o beijava.

Os sons que ele fazia era tão abafados e lindos que eu simplesmente achava que eu não conseguiria aguentar.

"Babe, você é tão apertado."

"Mais forte." Ele gemeu.

E eu obedeci. Empurrei todo meu membro para dentro dele. Ele pulsava em torno de mim e eu poderia gozar apenas com aquilo, mas eu precisava fazer isso ser perfeito para meu garoto. 

Eu o fodi sobre o colchão. Suas mãos agarraram os lençóis e eu queria tanto assistir seu rosto enquanto ele gozava.

"Você está perto? Você quer gozar para mim?" Ele concordou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar enquanto ele jorrava esperma por todo seu peito.

Levou apenas mais alguns segundos para eu gozar dessa vez, enchendo a camisinha e suspirando contente.

"Jesus." Ele finamente respirou, dando uma risadinha. E foi ai que eu soube que eu nunca mais queria outra pessoa além dele. "Porra, eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo pra caralho, seu idiota." Ele respondeu antes de me beijar intensamente enquanto se curvava em meu peito.

-

Nós estávamos sentados em seu antigo quarto assistindo Grease.

Foi assim que tudo começou.

Ele me fez levantar da cama para dançar e cantar "You're the One that I Want" enquanto nós ríamos um do outro.

As coisas mais simples são realmente as melhores. É momento como esses, sentados em um quarto assistindo filmes clássicos que eu fico mais feliz.

Ele está me chamando de Danny e empurrando meu peito enquanto ele canta para mim. Seu sorriso é enorme e eu tenho certeza que meu rosto está prestes a se repartir ao meio de tanto sorrir também.

Ele derruba o abajur. O abajur. O abajur que ele sempre derruba. O qual sua mãe sempre coloca de volta ao seu quarto apenas para provocá-lo sobre todas as vezes que ele já derrubou. 

Eu começo a rir dele, enquanto meu garoto tenta se fingir de bravo comigo, mas ele acaba tropeçando no tapete e levando nós dois direto para o chão.  
Nós não nos movemos, apesar de tudo. Nós só ficamos ali no chão, rindo. Seus braços me puxam para mais perto, para eu poder descansar minha cabeça em seu peito. Sua camiseta cinze cheira a pipoca amanteigada e a colônia. Tudo nele me faz sentir confortável.

"Nós não compraremos abajur quando formos morar juntos." E é a primeira vez que nos realmente falamos sobre isso. Minha cabeça está girando, mas a única coisa que eu consigo imaginar é ele tropeçando e caindo em todos lugares de nosso apartamento.

"Nós teremos que cobrir todos os lugares com plástico bolha." Eu digo, com o rosto pressionado em sua camiseta. Eu consigo sentir seu sorriso se abrir ainda mais em cima de minha cameça e ele começa a rir. Uma risada verdadeira, baixa e feliz. 

"É claro que vamos." Ele sussurra como se fosse um segredo apenas nosso. E talvez seja.

Três semanas depois nós encontramos o lugar perfeito. 

É pequeno. Tem cheiro de repolho e vinagre e quase não tem água quente. Mas possui um quarto, dois banheiros, e uma pequena varanda agradável com vista para a rua, e parece que aqui nós realmente podemos construir um lar.

Eu nunca vi meu garoto tão feliz. Ele não parou de sorrir desde que assinamos os papéis. Nem quando estávamos empacotando nossas coisas ou quando sua mãe o deu um abraço de despedida, mesmo morando apenas 20 minutos de distância, e nem quando desabamos sobre o antigo e empoeirado sofá.

Dormir a primeira noite em nosso própio apartamento parece surreal. Eu nunca estive tão apaixonado pelo meu menino. Eu nunca me senti mais em casa do que agora. E nós dois pegamos no sono enquanto planejávamos um jantar para ambas nossas famílias. Ele fala sobre jogos noturnos com nossos amigos e como minha irmã poderá dormir aqui no apartamento. E eu durmo tranquilamente, abraçado com meu menino e coberto de amor.

-

Hoje na aula de inglês meu professor me disse que se eu quisesse ser um escritor eu teria que escrever sobre coisas que não fazem sentido algum. Ele me disse para manter um diário e escrever sobre coisas que me inspiram.

Eu o disse que eu não sei o que me inspira.

Foi quando ele me disse algo que eu nunca irei esquecer.

Ele me disse para escrever sobre lugares. Arranha-céus e becos cobertos de pichações. Para escreve sobre bairros e penhascos. Ele me disse para escrever sobre minha casa de infância ou algum lugar que coloca um sorriso em meu rosto.

Ele me disse para eu escrever sobre as coisas. Como o modo que as árvores crescem ou as cores deu uma flor. Ele também disse escrever sobre algo que você não pode explicar, mas tentar colocar isso em palavras de qualquer jeito. Como o pôr do sol.

Ele disse para eu escrever sobre a dor. Para procurar profundamente e enontrar a única coisa que me dói mais. Ele me disse que eu deveria colocar minhas emoções para fora e escrever sobre. Não há nada mais real do que seus segredos mais profundos e sombrios. Você tem que ser realista. Mostrar sua fraqueza para esclarecer as pessoas. Se fazer vulnerável.

Tudo o que eu consigo pensar em escrever é sobre um garoto. Um garoto com cachos bagunçados e olhos brilhantes. E ele nunca pede nada além de um café, mas ele fica sentado lá por horas lendo e eu me pergunto se um dia ele irá ler algum livro meu. 

Esse garoto é estranho, porque ele fica mexendo seus joelhos e mordendo seus lábios e nunca tira os olhos do livro. Uma vez ele derrubou café por todo seu queixo e não limpou a sujeira até a hora de ir embora. E eu sempre me pego observando ele. Ele é curioso. Eu quero escrever sobre ele toda hora. 

E eu não consigo pensar em escrever nada melhor do que sobre ele. 

Mas eu preciso de um nome. E talvez eu queira beijar seus lábios e escrever poemas sobre ele mas eu irei guardar tudo isso para depois. Então eu faço meu caminho até sua mesa.   
Eu não me lembro de estar tão nervoso assim para falar com uma pessoa. Minhas mãos estão suando, e ele não tira os olhos focados de seu livro. Eu tusso algumas vezes até que ele finalmente tira seus olhos do livro e lentamente olha para mim, com um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto e covinhas surgindo em suas bochechas e eu acho que estou apaixonado. 

Ele levanta a mão para me cumprimentar, mas acaba derrubando seu copo de café.

"Oops." Eu rio baixo, rapidamente pegando um guardanapo para ele.

"Oi." Ele me olha grato, e eu não digo nada nem faço uma piada pelo incidente do café. Ele é tão lindo, como eu poderia fazer isso?

"Eu sou Harry." E sim. Ele é Harry. Ele é meio que maravilhoso e eu quero escrever poemas sobre ele. 

"Louis."


End file.
